Why is it always so complicated ?
by MaraudeuuseAlexanne
Summary: Une jeune fille du nom de Lily Evans. Elle déteste James Potter. Mais un jour, elle se rendra compte de quelque chose. De quoi ? Je ne le dirai pas. Je ne trahirai pas son secret. Je dirai juste que leurs destins seront liés, d'une façon ou d'une autre par l'arrivée d'une nouvelle élève. Moi. Alexanne.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour tout le monde ! Lecteurs, lectrices, qui que vous soyez, venez lire ma fiction ! Elle sera en rapport avec les Maraudeurs, comme l'indique mon pseudo ! En rapport avec les Maraudeurs, évidemment, mais surtout concentrée sur le couple James/Lily... Ce n'est ici que ma première fiction, excusez-moi donc si à certains moments, ce n'est pas très cohérent. J'aimerais juste que vous me donniez vos avis !**_

_**Prologue :**_

Elle en avait assez. Une fois de plus, Lily avait été harcelée par James Potter. Une fois de plus, elle l'avait giflé. Et surtout, une fois de plus, il en avait rigolé.

Cette fois-ci, elle n'avait pas attendu d'être à Poudlard, la grande école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre. Même pas d'être dans le Poudlard Express, le train qui les y menait. Cette fois-ci, elle l'avait giflé sur le quai 9 3/4. Le « sors avec moi » du garçon était suppliant, certes, mais elle ne le ferait pas. Elle ne serait pas une de ces filles qu'il attirerait dans son lit pour après la jeter, non. Elle, elle avait besoin de quelqu'un qui l'aimait vraiment. Quelqu'un qui donnerait sa vie pour elle, pour leurs enfants, s'ils en avaient un jour. Elle ne savait pas à quel point ce qu'elle s'imaginait était vrai. Elle ne s'imaginait pas non plus à quel point c'était faux. James était capable et prêt à faire tout cela, à la protéger elle, à donner sa vie pour elle. Elle ne le savait pas, mais s'il torturait Severus Rogue, c'était pour elle. Pour la venger de ce jour où il l'avait traitée de sang-de-bourbe. Pour la protéger. C'était sa façon de l'aimer. De l'aimer franchement. De l'aimer à mourir.

-Lily ! Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Alice.

Alice. Sa meilleure amie, quoi qu'il arrive. Elle était prête à tout pour la protéger, pour l'aider à surmonter l'amour du maraudeur.  
-Ca va ? On dirait que tu râles !

Arianna. Son autre meilleure amie. Elle était à moitié orpheline mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être toujours d'humeur joyeuse. Son père était Auror, mort par le métier il y a deux ans de cela. Sa mère comptait désormais toujours sur elle pour s'occuper de ses frères et soeurs.

-Je vous le raconterai plus tard, répondit-elle. Quand nous serons dans un wagon _libre_, termina-t-elle en appuyant bien sur le dernier mot.

Elle jeta un regard noir aux quatre maraudeurs qui venaient de faire leur entrée dans le wagon.

_**Et bien voilà, c'était... le prologue ! Donnez-moi vos avis, s'il vous plaît!C'est un peu court, mais c'est le prologue et le prologue est censé démarrer l'histoire, pas la décrire en entier...**_

_**J'allais oublier : DISCLAIMER : Ceci n'est PAS DU TOUT mon invention, les personnages, les lieux... ne sont pas à moi, juste l'histoire ! (Sinon, J., ici présente, risque de me tuer si je ne le dis pas... Je veux pas mourir avant la fin de l'histoire!)**_

_**A bientôt mes chers petits lecteurs !**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey ! Bonjour tout le petit monde qui lit les fanfictions ! Oui, je sais, je poste bien longtemps après le prologue mais j'ai d'autres choses à faire !**_

_**Tout d'abord : REVIEWS : **_

_**Kuumquat ****: merci beaucoup de dire ça, c'est franchement sympa ! A quelques jours à peine, j'ai déjà reçu une review ! Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup! :D**_

_**Disclaimer : NON ! Y a que le scénario qui est à moi ! Sinon, Joanne va me tuer !**_

_**JKR : Et je ferai ça dans d'atroces souffrances. Qui ose dire que Harry Potter est à lui/elle et je le TUERAI !**_

_**MA : Qui aurait imaginé une JKR aussi sanguinaire, hein ? *morte de rire***_

_**Chapitre I : Une rencontre indésirable**_

Après avoir changé de compartiment, Lily fut obligée de tout raconter à ses deux meilleures amies :

Il m'a ENCORE demandé de sortir avec lui ! Il n'en a pas marre ? J'ai beau lui dire non, le gifler,

il revient toujours à la charge ! Il est arrogant, prétentieux, vantard et surtout horri...

- Lily, c'est bon, calme-toi ! On ne t'a rien fait, nous ! L'interrompit Arianna.

- ... blement énervant, termina Lily.

Alice et Arianna étaient exaspérées. Pour la quantième fois Lily leur énumérait-elle les défauts de James Potter ? Au moins la centiéme, elles ne comptaient plus.

- Tu sais, au lieu de dire tout le temps « non », tu peux toujours essayer de sortir avec lui. Il finira par se calmer et tu apprendras à le connaître ! tenta Alice.

- Tu sais très bien que je ne l'aime pas !

- Même pas un tout petit peu ?

- Non.

Lily sortit du compartiment sous les regards embêtés de ses amies et se dirigea vers la dame qui vendait des friandises dans le couloir.

- Tu crois qu'elle va finir par l'aimer ?

- Il faudra bien...

- Alice commençait à s'inquiéter du sort de son amie : Lily finirait-elle par aimer son ennemi de toujours, James Potter ? Ou bien continuerait-elle de le détester pendant les deux ans qu'il leur restait à passer à Poudlard ?

- Elle répondit donc à son amie :

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça avec un petit sourire ?

- Parce qu'on va l'y forcer.

- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

- Tu verras...

- Ce qui était sûr, contrairement aux sentiments de Lily, c'était qu'Arianna avait une idée derrière la tête.

Lily était près d'un certain compartiment, sans même le savoir. Celui des maraudeurs.

- Tiens tiens... Evans, la petite traînée, comme on se retrouve ! siffla une voix stridente et nasillarde.

Lily se retourna vivement et sortit sa baguette en voyant qui était face à elle.

- Pas de premières année à torturer, Black ?

- Non ! Une sixième, par contre... Toi !

- Ah, tu crois ça, Bellatrix ?

Le dernier mot prononcé par le maraudeur avait été craché avec mépris. Sirius avait été alerté par les cris des deux jeunes filles. Il était là à présent, toutes griffes dehors.

- Oui, Bella, tu ne penses pas sérieusement faire du mal à Evans, si ? Lança une autre voix que Lily connaissait bien pour avoir giflé son propriétaire des tas de fois.

- Et toi, Potter, toujours prêt à protéger la traînée ? Répliqua la Serpentard en désignant Lily.

- Il me protège si il veut !

- Et toi, toujours rejeté par Voldemort ? Apparemment, il ne veut pas de toi, l'interrogea Sirius, plein de mépris pour cette personne qui ne faisait désormais plus partie de sa famille.

- NE PRONONCE PAS SON NOM ! _Inpendimenta_ ! Hurla Bellatrix, en s'attaquant non pas à Sirius, mais à Lily.

- Protego !

- James s'était interposé entre les deux duellistes et avait protégé Lily.

- Bouge-toi, Potter ! Chuxhota-t-elle.

- Stupefix !

Le maraudeur avait déjà rappliqué. Bellatrix n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver le sort et s'écrasa à terre, trois mètres plus loin, inconsciente.

- Tu disais, Evans ?

- Je disais : arrête de me protéger !

CLAC ! Deuxième gifle en une demi-heure. James éclata de rire, aussitôt suivi de son meilleur ami.

- Pourtant, tout à l'heure tu as dit qu'il te protégeait s'il voulait, commenta Sirius.

- Eh bien, Black, c'étaient des paroles lancées en l'air !

Et la jeune fille, furieuse, laissa les deux garçons rire ensemble dans le couloir. Que Potter se batte contre Black, d'accord. Mais qu'il la protège, bien sûr que non ! Depuis quand, elle, Lily Evans, avait-elle besoin qu'on l'aide ?

Encore furibonde, Lily retourna auprès de ses amies.

James s'était fait gifler. Il s'en fichait comme de son premier balai-jouet (c'est-à-dire lorsqu'il n'avait qu'un an). Il repensait à ce qu'avait dit la belle rousse qui faisait chavirer son coeur. « Arrête de me protéger ». Eh bien pour une fois, il allait répondre à sa demande. Il n'allait plus la protéger. Plus jamais.

- JAMES ! Hé ! Cria Sirius.

- Hein ? Ok, répondit James, toujours au fin fond de ses pensées.

- Tu viens ?

- J'arrive.

Les deux garçons retournèrent dans leur compartiment.

- Et voici le record-man des claques... James Potter ! Lança Sirius, tel un commentateur de Quidditch.

- Laisse-moi deviner... Lily ?

- En plein dans le mille !

Remus avait visé juste. Et cela rien qu'en entendant parler son ami, ainsi qu'en voyant la joue rougie et l'air rêveur de James.

- Mademoiselle Parfaite-future-femme-de-James s'est faite attaquer par ma chère cousine, continua le ténébreux. Ah putain Queudver, t'es trop dégueu !

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Tu te rends même plus compte que _tes doigts sont fourrés dans ton nez _!

Un quart d'heure était passé et James était toujours autant dans les nuages. Sirius en profita pour se distraire – oui, c'est ennuyant, un trajet sans blagues à faire.

- Bonjour Potter ! Fit-il en imitant la voix d'une jeune fille rousse – je suis sûre que vous voyez de qui je parle.

- Hein ? Non, non, je te promets que je ne te protégerai plus ! Plus jamais !

- Heu... James ? A qui tu parles ? Et surtout, de qui tu parles ? L'interrogea Remus

- Il parle de Evans ! Monsieur s'est fait engueuler parce qu'il l'a aidée ! Expliqua Sirius.

- Ben ça, on pouvait s'y attendre vu l'humeur qu'elle a toujours avec lui ! Comment ça, « Tu ne la protégera plus » ?

- Je ne la protégerai plus, ça veut bien dire ce que ça veut dire, non ? C'est clair pourtant ! Je vais même faire mieux. Je ne lui parlerai plus. Elle ne m'entendra plus. Elle ne me verra plus. Elle ne saura même plus que j'existe !

- Aaaaaah ! Aidez-moi ! Au secours ! Moi qui pensait qu'il n'y avait pas plus con que ma famille, eh ben ça existe ! C'est pire que tout, le gars le plus con de la Terre est mon meilleur ami ! Se plaignit Sirius.

- Merci Sirius, t'es vachement compréhensif ! Eh ben quoi ? Elle veut que je la laisse, je vais obéir !

Le jeune homme prit son « Balai-Magazine » (NDA : Oui, oui, ne faites pas ces têtes étonnées, ça existait déjà ^^) et se cacha derrière. Les deux autres, devinant rapidement que la conversation était finie, débutèrent une partie de Bataille Explosive, laissant leur ami réfléchir.

**Et voilà, premier chapitre ! Alors je crois que je vais faire comme un peu tout le monde... Laissez des reviews, s'il vous plaît ! C'est mon seul salaire ! Et je peux déjà vous dire que les chapitres seront sûrement postées plus rapidement parce que j'ai déjà écrits les trois suivants ! Et je peux aussi vous dire que les chapitres 2 et 3 se nommeront respectivement : « Arrivée à Poudlard et confidences » et « Les visions de Lily » ! Comme ça, vous avez déjà une idée...**

**MaraudeuuseAlexanne**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Voilà voilà, chapitre 2 ! Vous vous demandez ce qui va se passer ? Lisez et vous comprendrez. **

**Alors : miss-sawyer : Merci beaucoup ! Cette fille m'a mise dans ses Story Alert ! *hoche la tête vigoureusement* JE L'AAAAAIIIIMMEEEE ! **

**Disclaimer : J'en ai marre. Si seulement JKR était belge et qu'elle avait 12 ans et qu'elle s'appelait MaraudeuuseAlexanne ! Donc je crois que vous avez compris, plus besoin de le dire.**

**Et maintenant... LE CHAPITRE 2 !**

_**Chapitre 2 : Arrivée à Poudlard et confidences**_

- Hey ! Lily, réveille-toi, on est à Poudlard !

Arianna sortit la jeune fille de sa rêverie. En effet, Lily repensait à ce qu'elle avait dit au beau James Potter. Attendez... Est-ce qu'elle avait vraiment pensé beau ? Jamais de la vie ! Mais revenons à nos moutons, pensa-t-elle, elle lui avait dit quelque chose qu'elle ne pensait pas vraiment. "Arrête de me protéger." Mais au fond d'elle, elle se disait que, pour une fois qu'on la protégeait, elle, la née-moldue, elle, qui se faisait traiter de monstre par une soeur qui la détestait pour être une sorcière... Elle se disait que pour une fois, elle avait bien besoin d'être protégée de tout cela. Et en y repensant, même si elle ne le savait pas, cette simple phrase, dite sous l'effet de la colère, allait tout changer. Du début... à la mort.

Les trois filles se levèrent pour récupérer leurs bagages.

- Lily, ça va ? demanda Alice.

- Quoi ? Ah, oui, oui, bien sûr que ça va... Pourquoi ?

- Bien sûr que si, je m'inquiète ! Lily, tu es ma meilleure amie et les amies sont censées tout partager. Même les secrets ! insista-t-elle.

- Je sais, mais il n'y a pas là de quoi s'inquiéter. Oh et puis merde ! Si tu y tiens tant, je te le dirai dans la chambre.

- Ca va, tu me soulages ! Ma Lily, je m'inquiète tellement etvraimentpour toi, tu sais ?

- Mais oui, je le sais...

- Finies les confidences ! lança Ariana, impatiente de retrouver tous leurs amis. Vous venez ?

- On arrive ! répondirent les deux autres en choeur, se jetant des regards amusés par l'attitude de leur amie. Elles savaient toutes deux à qui Ariana pensait tellement. Elles savaient toutes deux qui leur amie voulait tant retrouver.

- Cornedrue ! Grouille-toi, j'ai faim !

- Patmol, tu sais quoi ? demanda Remus.

- Non, quoi ?

- Vous êtes franchement chiants, toi et ton estomac !

- Comment ose-tu? fit Sirius d'un air faussement offensé.

- Ben, n'empêche que moi aussi, j'ai faim !

- Toi, Queudver, c'est normal, t'es un rat ! Tu as toujours faim ! répliqua James.

Les quatres maraudeurs sortirent du train et rejoignirent les diligences en continuant sans cesse de se chamailler comme des enfants de cinq ans.

- Vilain Patou ! Vilain chien ! Dis-moi, c'est pas déjà assez de squatter ma maison ? Parce que je vais pas permettre qu'en plus, tu te moques de moi !

- Tais-toi ou je te mords ! Je suis sérieux ! répliqua l'intéressé.

- Oh ! Vous allez fermer vos gueules, oui ? On ne comprend rien à ce que Dumbledore dit !

Les deux garçons, sachant bien que lorsque Remus se fâchait, il ne faisait pas de quartier, se turent aussitôt.

- ...c'est pourquoi nous avons pris la peine de renforcer les protections de l'école. J'espère que cela sera suffisant pour que vous ne fassiez pas, comment dire... les fous concernant le règlement de l'école. J'ajouterai aussi pour vous, Mr Black et Mr Potter, que vous auriez de la chance si votre ami, Mr Lupin, prenait la peine de vous relater ce qui a été dit, connaissant son tempérament plutôt... inattendu ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne année à Poudlard et un bon appétit !

Sirius, comme tout goinfre se respectant et respectant son estomac, se mit à remplir son assiette de tout plat qui passait devant lui.

- Vous pensez que ça servira à quoi, les protections rajoutées ? demanda James en posant sa fourchette.

- On voit bien que je suis le seul à écouter Dumbledore ! s'écria Remus.

- Normal, t'es le seul à le comprendre. Moi, il m'endort, fit Sirius en faisant semblant de baîller. Vas-y, continue, dit-il précipitamment en voyant Remus qui lui jetait un regard noir.

- Donc, je disais... Apparement, un mage noir nommé Lord Hum-hum- Remus toussa volontairement - est monté en puissance et on ne peut désormais plus dire son nom, on doit le nommer "Vous-Savez-Qui" sinon, ses copains viennent te tuer. Et cet homme - Remus prononça ce mot avec dégoût -, je ne sais même pas si on peut appelerçaun homme, est libre donc il peut faire ce qu'il veut pour nous forcer, nous et nos familles, à rejoindre ses rangs. Ca vous va comme explication ? termina-t-il, comme heureux d'en avoir fini avec ces explications.

- Bien sûr que t'es le seul à écouter le vieux Dumby ! répliqua James en reprenant sa fourchette et en la fourrant dans sa bouche. !

- Euh, Corny ? Tu veux bien répéter correctement?

- Mais Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sûr au monde !

- Je le croyais aussi, soupira Remus, mais ce ne doit plus être le cas...

Un peu plus loin, au même moment...

- Tu vas nous raconter ce qui s'est passé ? s'impatienta Alice. Tu avais dit que tu le ferais à Poudlard.

- Tais-toi ! lui intima Lily en lui jetant un regard noir. Si je le raconte maintenant, tout le monde le saura !

- C'est quoi, votre truc confidentiel ? les interrogea Ariana.

- Tu le sauras dans la chambre, répondit Lily, agacée.

- Ah. D'accord...

- Et je crois qu'on en profitera pour faire une soirée pyjama ! intervint Alice en lançant un regard amusé à Lily.

"Ca serait bien utile..."répondit Lily par un autre coup d'oeil. Dès que le banquet fut terminé et que Lily, en tant que préfète, eut conduit les premières années dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, les trois filles se retrouvèrent dans leur dortoir. Là, elles y trouvèrent leurs deux autres amies, Molly Prewett et Mary Weasley.

- LES FILLES ! hurlèrent Molly et Mary en leur sautant dessus.

- Euh... Les filles, c'est pas qu'on a pas envie de vous voir mais vous nous étouffez !

- Oh, désolées !

- C'est rien... Ca va les filles ?

- Oui et vous ?

- Ca va ! Ca vous dirait une soirée pyjama ? leur demanda Alice, enjouée.

- Et comment ! C'est justement à ça qu'on pensait ! s'écria Mary. Rien de tel que pour se remettre dans le bain !

- Moi, je propose deux thèmes : les secrets confidentiels, fit Alice en regardant Lily, et l'amour - elle regarda cette fois Arianna.

- Ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? s'inquiéta la concernée.

- Rien, rien Anna... Laisse tomber... souffla Lily en se tordant de rire. Comme c'était une soirée pyjama, les filles se changèrent.

- Donc, première chose : Lily. Tu m'avais promis quelque chose, la réprima Alice.

- Ah oui... En fait, si j'étais comme ça dans le train, c'est encore à cause de Potter.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait, celui-là ? soupira Mary.

- Vous allez rire mais il m'a protégée...

- Et c'est parce qu'il t'a protégée que tu étais comme ça ? s'indigna Ariana.

- Oui. On peut revenir à ça après ? C'est long à expliquer.

- Si tu y tiens... Mais tu peux être sûre qu'on y reviendra après le deuxième sujet ! céda Alice. Comme je disais, deuxième sujet ! L'amour.

- Ben quoi ? J'ai un bouton ? s'inquiéta Arianna. Pourquoi me regardez-vous toutes comme ça ?

- Comment ça va avec Sirius ? demanda Lily d'une voix doucereuse.

- Avec Sirius ? Sirius Black ?

- Bien sûr que oui, Sirius Black ! Oh allez ! Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu du visage !

Arianna rougit instantanément.

- Mais il n'y a rien entre nous ! Je suis pas mais alors là pas du tout amoureuse de lui ! Et puis tu peux bien parler, Lily, avec Potter ! Il va bien ?

- Si tu veux savoir, il est toujours aussi gamin, aussi bête qu'avant ! Il n'a pas évolué ! Et toi, Molly ? Comment va Arthur ?

- Oui, comment va mon cher frère ? se moqua Mary.

Ce fut au tour de la jeune rousse de rougir.

- Euh... Il... il va bien, pourquoi ? bredouilla-t-elle.

Son teint jurait jurait maintenant avec ses cheveux d'un roux flamboyant tellement elle était mal à l'aise, mais elle reprit très vite ses esprits.

- Et toi, Lice ? Franck va bien ?

- Hein ? Oui, oui... Et si on revenait à toi, Lily ? proposa-t-elle pour échapper aux questions plutôt gênantes venant de ses amies. Donc je récapitule : tu as engueulé Potter parce qu'il a voulu te protéger...

Protéger... Protéger... Protéger...

Lily n'entendit pas la suite. Ce mot résonnait dans sa tête tel une cloche d'église, protéger. Et il résonnait avec insistance. Mais pourquoi ? Ce fut la dernière chose à laquelle Lily put penser. Ensuite, tout devint progressivement noir.

Et Lily s'évanouit.

**Je vous dis déjà : j'accepte toutes les critiques, même si elles sont négatives. **

**Pour Molly, on va dire qu'elle n'a eu que Ron et Ginny, hein. Je voulais ab-so-lu-ment la mettre dans la fic. Et Mary est la jumelle de Arthur, même si elle n'est pas dans le livre, ou sous le nom de "Mary McDonald", mais ce nom est _pourri_, je trouve.**

**A vos claviers ! °Revieeeews *-*°**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjouuuur !:D Comment allez-vous ? Contents que ce soit bientôt les vacances ? Moi oui !**

**Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais revenons à nos moutons. Voici... The Chapter Three ! **

**Revieeeews : miss-sawyer : Coucou ! Merci beaucoup:) Oui, tu verras si ça présage quelque chose de bon dans ce chapitre-ci. (Non, mais ! Tu ne voulais quand même pas que je te donne l'histoire avant tout le monde, si ? xD) Oui, j'aime beaucoup tourner autour du pot, je suis sadiiiique ! Et moi aussi, je suis contente que tu sois contente que ça me fasse plaisir :D (Essayez de comprendre mes explications très tordues...)**

**Pour les fics Tara Duncan, j'ai bien ma petite idée mais je suis déjà avec deux OS sur le feu, une fic sur Glee ainsi que le chapitre 5 (Oui, je n'ai plus qu'à recopier le chapitre 4 [ENJOY!]) J'en ai lu deux et j'aimerais juste que ce soit... °s'étrangle de rire° bien?**

**Et sur ce, good read ! :D**

_**Chapitre 3 : Les visions de Lily**_

_ Elle était dans une maison, une belle maison décorée à l'occasion de la fête d'Halloween. Elle voyait au dehors un homme encapuchonné avancer vers cette maison. Elle entra dans une pièce aménagée comme un salon, et ça l'était sûrement. Elle entra donc et vit un homme qui portait des lunettes et avait des cheveux bruns ébouriffés. L'homme amusait un enfant, faisant de la fumée colorée avec sa baguette, que l'enfant essayait d'attraper. La voyant entrer, l'homme prit l'enfant dans ses bras et le tendit à Lily. Oui, c'était bien Lily qui venait d'entrer. L'homme jeta alors sa baguette sur le canapé et s'étira en bâillant._

_ L'homme encapuchonné se rapprocha de la maison, encore plus qu'il ne l'était avant. Il poussa la porte du jardin, ce qui la fit grincer, et pointa sa baguette sur la porte de la maison quis'ouvrit à la volée. Il franchit le seuil._

_ - Lily ! Prends Harry et va-t'en ! C'est lui ! Va-t'en ! Cours ! Je vais le retenir..._

_ L'homme encapuchonné éclata de rire puis pointa sa baguette sur son opposant. Il jeta alors ce sort,ce sort qui reflétait toute la cruauté du monde, toute la haine qu'il avait envers cet homme, envers l'amour..._

- Avada Kedavra !

_ La lumière verte envahit le hall, éclaira un landau rangé contre le mur, se refléta contre les barreaux de la rampe d'escalier et l'homme tomba._

_ Tout s'écroula alors pour Lily. Elle hurla, hurla sa peur de mourir elle aussi, elle hurla sa peine pour l'homme qui était mort pour elle, pour les protéger, elle et l'enfant... Elle était prise au piège. Le tueur monta les marches de l'escalier pour la rejoindre. Elle n'avait pas sa baguette non plus... Lily courut dans la chambre du petit Harry, entassa hâtivement tout ce qu'elle put trouver contre la porte. Les pas se rapprochaient... pour finir devant la porte._

_ L'homme n'eut aucune difficulté à entrer dans la chambre, même avec tout ce qu'elle avait entassé devant. Dès qu'elle le vit, elle laissa tomber l'enfant dans le lit derrière elle et écarta les bras comme si cela pouvait l'aider à échapper à la mort, comme si elle pouvait, se postant ainsi, aider le bambin à échapper lui aussi à la mort. Elle cacha donc l'enfant à la vue du tueur, espérant qu'il la tue elle au lieu de tuer un enfant, un enfant qui ne devait pas avoir plus d'un an... Elle ne connaissait pas cet enfant mais pour elle, tuer un petit bébé d'un an lui paraissait un crime encore plus horrible qu'un simple meurtre..._

_ Elle s'entendit alors dire des paroles qui ne lui étaient jamais venues à l'esprit, bien qu'elles défendent la cause qu'elle-même défendait : ne pas tuer le bébé mais la tuer elle..._

_ - Pas Harry, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, pas lui !_

_ - Pousse-toi, espèce d'idiote... Allez, pousse-toi..._

_ - Non, pas Harry! Je vous en supplie... Ayez pitié... Ayez pitié... Pas Harry ! Pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie... Je ferai ce que vous voudrez..._

_ L'homme ne devait pas connaître la pitié, pensa-t-elle._

_ - Pousse-toi, idiote, allez, pousse-toi..._

_ Au lieu d'écarter Lily du berceau de force, il pensait qu'il valait peut-être mieux les tuer tous... Tuer tout le monde devait lui sembler la bonne solution..._

_ Le même éclair de lumière verte que lorsqu'il avait tué celui qui les protégeait illumina la pièce et elle tomba, comme son protecteur..._

_ Mais même morte, Lily voyait toujours ce qui se passait..._

_ L'enfant avait l'air de croire que ce n'était pas un tueur, que c'était l'homme qui l'avait protégé, qui était caché sous la cape de voyage, car il restait debout, ses petites mains accrochées aux barreaux de son lit. L'homme leva une nouvelle fois sa baguette et la pointa sur la tête du bambin, qui se mit à pleurer, comprenant enfin que ce qu'il se passait n'était pas un nouveau jeu. L'homme, quant à lui, cria, utilisant toute la puissance de sa voix pour tuer l'enfant :_

- Avada Kedavra !

_ Et le tueur disparut, comme brisé par le sort mortel qu'il venait de lancer. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus rien, qu'il devrait se cacher, car il s'envola tel une traînée de lumière noire..._

Et le rêve changea.

_ Elle était maintenant à côté d'un garçon qui devait avoir dans les dix-sept ans et d'une fille qui devait avoir à peu près le même âge. Elle était dans un cimetière. Le garçon ressemblait beaucoup à l'homme qui avait essayé de les protéger, elle et le bambin. Il avait les mêmes cheveux bruns en bataille et les mêmes lunettes. Elle était sûre de reconnaître quelqu'un à travers ce jeune homme, mais qui ? Elle s'avança encore un peu, de façon à voir qui était dans la tombe de marbre blanc que la fille montrait. Lily arriva à hauteur de la jeune fille, mais celle-ci ne la remarqua pas. Elle put donc lire ce qui était écrit sur la tombe :_

**_JAMES POTTER, NE LE 27 MARS 1960,_**

**_MORT LE 31 OCTOBRE 1981,_**

**_LILY POTTER, NEE LE 30 JANVIER 1960,_**

**_MORTE LE 31 OCTOBRE 1981,_**

**_LE DERNER ENNEMI QUI SERA DETRUIT, C'EST LA MORT._**

_Elle voyait son nom. Elle voyait le mot "morte". Pourtant, ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Aurait-ce dû lui apporter des émotions ? Elle connaissait la réponse. Oui. Mais rien ne traversa son coeur. Pas la moindre émotion, pas le moindre sentiment. C'était comme si elle était un corps vide. Un corps ? Pas si sûr. La fille ne l'avait même pas remarquée, lorsqu'elle s'était approchée de la tombe. Une âme ? Elle ne ressentait rien. Elle ne pouvait donc pas être une âme. Mais alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle était ? Peut-être était-ce un souvenir ? Comme si elle était entrée dans la Pensine de Dumbledore ? Oui, ce devait être ça. Un souvenir. Mais comment avait-elle pu entrer dans un souvenir en rêve ? __Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir._ _Elle se sentit basculer. Basculer dans le monde réel._

Elle entendait des voix. _Ca y est,_ pensa Lily, _je deviens folle._

- ... tu vas la réveiller !

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Une pièce blanche, entièrement blanche. Un lit blanc. Des rideaux blancs. Une chose était certaine, elle se trouvait à l'infirmerie.

- Voilà, tu l'as réveillée ! T'es contente ?

Elle reconnaissait là la douce voix d'Alice.

- Je l'ai pas fait exprès ! Ca va, Lily ?

Lily regarda son amie et essaya de hocher la tête. _Mmh, non, surtout ne plus faire ça._ Un énorme mal de tête la prit.

- Ca pourrait aller beaucoup mieux. Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

- Tu t'es évanouie dans la chambre.

- Ah. J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

Ariana regarda Alice du coin de l'oeil et se décida enfin à lui répondre.

- Tu es restée inconsciente trois jours, annonça-t-elle le plus calmement possible.

Lily mit une dizaine de secondes à assimiler, puis...

- QUOI ?

Elle essaya encore de se lever. Pas de chance, son mal de tête se fit encore plus fort.

- Non ! Lily, reste couchée ! Calme-toi !

_ Quand même intelligentes. Va pour rester couchée._

Elle se recoucha avec une sentation de nausée. Elle revit alors une partie de son rêve. Elle vit la tombe de marbre blanc. Elle vit les écritures. Et se rendormit.

Elle se réveilla à l'infirmerie. Encore. Mais cette fois-ci, il faisait nuit. Elle entendit une porte claquer. Sûrement Madame Everlane qui venait voir si Lily se portait bien. Elle fit donc immédiatement semblant de dormir. Elle entendit alors des pas et des chuchotements :

- Fais doucement, tu vas réveiller Evans !

- C'est bon, calme-toi Cornedrue ! Je vais pas la bouffer !

- Tu parles trop fort.

- Et toi, tu es dingue de cette fille.

- J'ai tiré un trait sur elle.

- Tu as peut-être tiré un trait sur elle mais il est tout tout petit parce que tu en es encore amoureux.

- Je ne suis plus amoureux d'elle !

- Si ! Admets-le au moins, James, tu l'aimes encore, c'est évident !

- ...

- Admets-le !

- Raaah... Tu m'énerves !

- Admets-le.

- Pff... T'as gagné, je l'admets, je l'aime encore... Un tout petit peu !

- Non, tu l'aimes encore beaucoup, cette fille te rend dingue !

- Arrête avec ça, tu vas la réveiller ! Viens, on s'en va.

- Vas-y, fais tout pour éviter mes questions.

- On s'en va !

Les deux amis s'en allèrent, renouvellant les bruits de pas. Lily retourna ce qu'elle venait d'entendre plusieurs fois dans sa tête. Ainsi, Potter avait tiré un trait sur elle mais il en était encore amoureux... Drôle d'histoire. Mais elle y repenserait plus tard. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, elle espérait pouvoir sortir de l'infirmerie le lendemain et si elle voulait partir, il fallait qu'elle se repose. Elle ferma donc une nouvelle fois les yeux et se rendormit. Elle ne voulait plus plus penser à rien. Elle voulait que ce qui l'avait fait s'évanouir la laisse tranquille, la laisse vivre comme elle le voulait.

Hum. Excusez-moi. Vraiment. J'ai fini ce chapitre depuis genre quatre mois et le seul endroit où je l'ai posté est mon blog. (Dont je vais mettre le lien sur mon profil, hé-hé...)

Sinon, des impressions ? Bonnes ou mauvaises, je prends ;) Lily qui voit des trucs... étranges, qui découvre les sentiments de James la nuit suivante... ça fait beaucoup, hein ? Je la plains, la pauvre. MAIS JE VOUS PLAINS ENCORE PLUS POUR LA SURPRISE DU CHAPITRE QUATRE. Eh ouais, une surprise. Et un personnage que j'emprunte à une amie, et je crois que elle, je peux vous dire son nom : JeissyAmber B. Withlock. En court, Jeissy.

Et sur ce, je vous laisse et je vais écrire ma nouvelle fic, **_Faux Numéro_**, ma fiction sur Glee. Et je crois que tous ceux qui aiment Glee auront deviné quel pairing est utilisé... KLAINE ! Ben oui, tout le monde aime le Klaine. Et je hais Ryan Murphy pour l'épisode 4x04. Je ne dirai pas pourquoi, mais ceux qui l'ont vu comprendront. N'est-ce pas ?

*Une question : y a-t-il une personne ici qui ait lu touuut mon speech ? Il est énorme, je viens de m'en rendre compte x)*

**_MaraudeuuseAlexanne_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 4 : Prendre le large**_

Pourquoi voulait-on toujours se débarrasser d'elle ? Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux roux avant de la porter à son visage. Elle sentit avec ses doigts les sillons laissés par les larmes qu'elle avait laissées couler quelques minutes auparavant. Non, ce n'était pas un cauchemar. Elle avait bel et bien pleuré. Jamais elle n'avait pleuré dans les cauchemars qu'elle faisait avant. Elle ferma les yeux pour se remémorer les derniers événements.

_- Tu viens de m'annoncer que je devais partir pour un autre pays, une autre école de sorcellerie en Angleterre ? Vous n'auriez pas pu me prévenir avant qu'il ne me reste qu'une demi-heure pour me préparer, pour préparer ma valise, Hazel, dire au revoir à mes amis, à tout le monde, quitter la France... Mais ça ne va pas bien, dans vos têtes !_

_- Ma chérie..._

_- Ne m'appelle plus comme ça ! Je ne suis pas ta fille ! Je viens aussi d'apprendre que vous m'aviez adoptée... et vous ne pensez quand même pas encore m'appeler ainsi ? Croyiez-vous que j'allais tout assimiler d'un coup ? Eh bien, vous vous TROMPIEZ ! C'est beaucoup trop ! Cria-t-elle. Ne m'approchez PLUS JAMAIS !_

_- Calme-toi, mon coeur..._

_Sa « mère » était à présent au bord des larmes. Elle ne s'était jamais mise en colère contre eux, même lorsqu'ils avaient découvert l'existence du Renard._

_- Vous ne faites plus partie de ma famille !_

_Elle sortit sa baguette au moment même où la première goutte d'eau franchissait la barrière de ses cils et inondait ses grands yeux noisettes._

_La femme devant elle – elle ne l'appellerait plus jamais « maman », elle se le jurait – écarquilla les yeux, effrayée._

_- Non... Ne fais pas ça, couina-t-elle tandis que sa fille adoptive la pointait avec un air déformé par la rage et la tristesse._

_- Je peux faire ce que je veux ! C'est mon droit ! De toute façon, tu ne pourras plus m'arrêter : tu n'as plus aucun droit sur moi ! Tu n'es pas ma mère ! _Stupefix !

_Elle avait de la chance que l'homme qui partageait la vie de cette femme soit en voyage aux Etats-Unis. Elle n'aurait alors jamais pu s'enfuir comme elle le fit, sans un regard pour la femme qui gisait trois mètres plus loin sur le parquet du grand salon, assommée. Elle lança d'abord un « _Accio valise _» puis décrocha la cage d'Hazel avant de prendre sa cape de voyage sur le porte-manteau à tête de phénix. Elle descendit alors les escaliers et franchit la porte d'entrée. Vérifia vite que personne ne pouvait la voir, puis se transforma, laissant place à Sly. On put alors observer un magnifique renard courir dans les rues de Templemars, ce qui était plutôt étonnant._

_Sly courut jusqu'à arriver dans une forêt, qu'elle connaissait bien pour souvent y être venue. C'était la forêt de Phalempin. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait dû courir environ une demi-heure._

_Elle s'avança entre les arbres pour ne plus être vue du dehors. Elle se retransforma sans perdre de temps pour laisser place à une jeune fille de seize ans, rousse aux yeux couleur noisette._

_Elle commença à courir dans les bois, n'ayant pas peur de se perdre, laissant enfin libre cours à ses larmes._

Elle dût bien courir pendant quelques heures, car elle vit au loin une douce lumière crépusculaire, indiquant que le soleil se couchait. Elle retrouva son chemin jusqu'à l'orée du bois mais une fois là-bas, elle s'arrêta net. Devant elle se tenait la silhouette d'une jeune fille assise.

Elle s'avança doucement vers la fille assise. Celle-ci avait de longs cheveux bruns laissés lâches, ce qui avait pour effet, grâce au vent, qu'ils voletaient comme un minuscule nuage personnel autour d'elle. Elle s'était croisé les jambes et semblait regarder un point fixe, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

- Bonjour, commença-t-elle.

La fille eut un sursaut.

- Oh ! Désolée, je ne t'avais pas vue. Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je dois partir en Angleterre. Et toi ?

- Je rentre chez moi, en Angleterre aussi. Ou plutôt à l'école.

- Ecole ? Dans quelle école va-tu ?

- Poudlard. Tu connais ? (Le visage de la fille s'était illuminé à la mention de l'école, elle devait sûrement l'adorer)

- Oui, bien sûr que je connais. Mes parents adoptifs veulent se débarrasser de moi, il me semble. Ils m'y ont mutée. Tu es donc une sorcière, comme moi ?

- Oui, et si tu connais l'existence de Poudlard, cela veut dire que toi aussi, tu en es une. Et... Tu as été mutée ? Mais pourquoi ?

- En vérité... j'en sais absolument rien. C'est comment, Poudlard ?

- Poudlard ? C'est génial, à mon avis, tu t'y plairas rapidement. Tu ne pourrais pas rêver mieux. Bon, le château est plutôt sombre, je l'admets, mais une fois que tu y es pour de bon, tu t'y plais. Il y a un grand parc, avec un lac où tu peux te baigner à condition qu'il ne fasse pas trop froid... et de faire attention au calmar géant. Il y a la Grande Salle, c'est là qu'on mange. Tu seras répartie dans l'une des quatre maisons, c'est là où tu iras pendant l'année, et c'est en déterminant ton caractère qu'on saura dans quelle maison tu iras. Il y a Gryffondor, c'est là que sont les plus loyaux et les plus courageux. Puis vient Serdaigle, pour les plus assoiffés de connaissance et de savoir. Ensuite, Serpentard, où sont les plus fourbes et rusés. Et finalement, Poufsouffle, où l'égalité de tous est la loi la plus défendue. Moi, en ce qui me concerne, je suis à Gryffondor. Toi, où pense-tu pouvoir aller ?

Elle réfléchit un instant avant de répondre à la brune,

- Je crois que j'irai soit à Serdaigle, soit à Gryffondor. Limite, j'irais à Poufsouffle. Mais c'est sûr, je n'irai jamais à Serpentard. En tout cas, je serais ravie de te voir auprès de nous. Mais, dis-moi, je ne sais même pas comment tu t'appelles, termina la brune dans un sourire.

La rousse réfléchit encore un instant. Devait-elle lui donner son vrai nom ou pas ? Devait-elle donner son vrai prénom ? Ou au contraire, en dire un faux pour se préserver ? Elle choisit la deuxième solution.

- Eh bien, je ne suis à présent sûre de rien... Ma « mère » vient de m'annoncer qu'ils m'avaient adoptée. Je peux juste te dire que tu peux m'appeler Evy.

- Enchantée, Evy ! Moi, tu peux m'appeler Jeissy. Tu dois partir quand ?

- Je devais y aller pour midi... Trop tard.

- Ce n'est pas grave, tu viendras avec moi. J'y retourne ce soir. Allez, viens ! Je dois déjà y aller. Viens ! Fit Jeissy en se levant d'un bond.

Evy se leva et partit à la suite de son amie. Elle était si contente ! Pour finir, Poudlard n'était pas l'endroit horrible auquel elle pensait, c'était, d'après les dires de Jeissy, un endroit fabuleux. Et elle sourit à cette pensée. Le premier vrai sourire depuis des jours, depuis que ses soucis avaient commencé.

..

Lily put enfin sortir de l'infirmerie le lendemain après-midi. Profitant que les autres – sauf Remus – étaient en cours, elle alla voir son ami qui était à l'infirmerie depuis le petit matin, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait encore.

- Salut Remus !

- Salut Lily, lui répondit faiblement Remus, couché sur un lit.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, pour que tu sois dans cet état ?

- Oh, je me suis fait attaquer par des Rafleurs en allant voir ma mère, c'est tout. Et toi, ça va mieux ?

Lily lui fit un de ses sourires spéciaux made-in-rouquine , un sourire charmant n'importe qui le voyait, un sourire éblouissant et tendre à la fois. Elle s'approcha de lui et dit :

- Bien sûr que ça va ! Je suis Lily la Tigresse, non ? Je résiste à tout.

Cette remarque fit sourire Remus.

- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas ce surnom, je me trompe ?

- Je ne l'aime pas quand c'est Black ou Potter qui le dit. Mais c'est vrai que je laisse Alice et Arianna l'utiliser. Mary et Molly aussi, parfois. Je trouve qu'il me va bien.

- Ah, je comprends. Il n'y a que James et Sirius qui n'ont pas le droit de l'utiliser, Tigresse ?

- Eh, je n'ai jamais dit que tu pouvais le faire aussi ! Mes amies peuvent l'utiliser. Tu n'es pas une fille, que je sache ?

- Nan ! Mais je suis quand même ton ami ! Je ne peux pas du tout l'utiliser ?

- Non ! Non, arrête de faire tes yeux de chien battu. Tu sais très bien que ça ne marche pas avec moi...

Remus continua pendant deux bonnes minutes avant que ladite Tigresse rende les armes.

- Oh, et puis c'est d'accord...

Il hocha la tête.

- Ca va. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu ne pouvais pas résister à absolument tout.

Il ne récolta qu'une petite tape sur la tête pour toute réponse.

- Bon, c'est vrai que je ne résiste pas à tout. Il y a juste à tes yeux de chien battu que je ne peux pas résister, sourit-elle.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui ! Et pas de sous-entendus. (Son visage était méfiant. Elle détestait l'expression interrogative qu'avait le châtain à cet instant précis.)

- Aucun ?

- Aucun.

- OK. En tout cas, je peux déjà te dire que je serai sur pied ce soir, dit-il alors d'un ton plus léger.

Lily prit Remus dans ses bras et le serra doucement avent de se retirer et de s'exclamer :

- Oh, mais c'est génial !

- Mais _je_ suis génial ! Fit Remus en rigolant.

Lily secoua la tête négativement.

- Et après ça, on dit que tu es le plus raisonnable et le plus modeste des Maraudeurs ? La bonne blague ! Termina-t-elle dans un éclat de rire, aussitôt rejointe par le lycanthrope.

- C'est vrai qu'ils ont un ego plutôt surdimensionné. Mais c'est la mauvaise partie d'eux qu'ils montrent seulement. Sinon, James et Sirius ont des coeurs en or.

- Je ne te croirai jamais.

- Pourtant, il le faudrait bien.

Lily fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? « Il le faudrait bien », c'est comme si tu savais quelque chose que personne d'autre ne sait...

Remus dût s'empêcher d'acquiescer par un « C'est justement ça ! » Il ne devait rien dire à ce sujet, Sirius l'avait fait promettre.

- Crois-moi, je ne sais même pas de quel genre de choses tu parles, dit-il en secouant négativement la tête. Alors pourquoi saurais-je plus de choses que les autres ?

Sauf que cette réponse est deux fois plus fausse et sonne donc deux fois plus faux, pensait Remus.

Lily, quant à elle, se détendit un peu en entendant les paroles de son meilleur ami.

Elle, finir avec James Potter ? Aucune chance.

Ceux qui y croyaient pouvaient déjà prendre rendez-vous chez un psychologue. Elle ne sortirait jamais avec ce prétentieux, arrogant, doublé d'un triple idiot. Tout Poudlard admirait Potter, ou presque. Lily l'avait pris en grippe dès son premier jour de scolarisation, lorsqu'il avait lâché son hibou sur Rogue.

Severus Rogue était – à ce moment-là – son meilleur ami. C'était lui qui avait montré à Lily qu'elle était une sorcière lui qui avait dit qu'elle irait à Poudlard lui qui souhaitait être dans la même maison qu'elle... Mais tout le monde change un jour ou l'autre. Il était à Serpentard, elle était à Gryffondor. Il avait des amis souhaitant rejoindre Voldemort, elle et ses amis voulaient le combattre. Rien que cela les éloignait déjà beaucoup. Mais le pire, c'était l'année précédente, lorsqu'il avait prononcé cette phrase : « Je n'ai pas besoin qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe me protège ! » C'était la phrase de trop. Et comme à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à cette phrase, elle eut les larmes aux yeux.

Elle bredouilla quelques excuses à Remus avant de courir hors de l'infirmerie. Elle sortit dans le parc et marcha pour s'asseoir sous le hêtre, près du lac. Sauf que quelqu'un avait eu le même réflexe qu'elle. Une jeune rousse pleurait, l'exacte réplique de Lily. Mais la jeune rousse en question releva la tête en entendant Lily arriver en courant.

Elles avaient exactement les mêmes traits, sauf les yeux. Lily avait des yeux d'une magnifique couleur émeraude, l'autre les avait grands et de couleur noisette, avec un oeil vairon : un complètement noisette, l'autre trois-quarts noisette, un quart bleu – encore plus rare que des yeux vairons normaux.

- Salut.

- Salut. Tu es nouvelle ? demanda Lily en comprenant qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vue auparavant.

- Ouais.

- Tu as rencontré des Serpentards, que tu pleures comme cela ?

Lily s'agenouilla près d'elle.

- Non. Je ne sais même pas qui est qui, à part Jeissy qui m'a dit être à Gryffondor.

- Alors pourquoi pleures-tu ?

La nouvelle tourna la tête sur le côté, éloignant ses yeux vers le vague.

- Tu tiens à ce que je te raconte absolument tout ?

- Vas-y, je t'écoute, lui dit Lily d'un ton conciliant et amical.

- OK. Déjà, tu peux m'appeler Evy. J'habitais à Templemars, en France. J'allais à Beauxbâtons, l'école de magie nationale. Jusque là, tout allait bien. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui...

- Mais, dis-moi... Pourquoi parles-tu au passé ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'y viens. Donc aujourd'hui, je me suis préparée à retourner à l'école. J'ai préparé ma valise, Hazel ma chouette, mes affaires... Jusqu'à ce que la femme vienne me chercher.

- Excuse-moi encore de t'interrompre. La femme ?

- Tu verras, c'est compliqué. Elle est venue me chercher pour qu'on descende parler au salon. Et c'est là que j'ai pété les plombs. Elle m'a annoncé qu'elle n'était pas ma vraie mère, qu'elle et son mari avaient accepté de me recueillir. Et qu'ils me mutaient ici « pour mon bien ». Moi, tout ce que j'en conclus, c'est qu'ils veulent se débarrasser de moi. Et je ne sais même plus qui je suis. Donc j'ai fait ce que je pensais le mieux, je l'ai stupéfixée, j'ai pris mes affaires... et j'ai fugué. J'ai couru jusqu'à la forêt la plus proche et c'est là que j'ai rencontré Jeissy. Elle m'a expliqué que Poudlard n'était pas si horrible que je croyais, et je sais maintenant que c'est vrai. Elle m'a amenée ici avec elle, vu que je n'étais plus inscrite à Beauxbâtons. Et me voilà. Tu connais mon histoire, maintenant.

* Ceci est le contraire de mes yeux. Et dire que je suis un cas sur trois mille *soupir heureux*

**Enfin, enfin, vous vous dites. Et ben moi je me dis bravo pour avoir posté ça si rapidement. En plus, je risque gros en vous postant maintenant : la Punission du Siècle parce que j'ai une migraine et que je ne peux pas regarder un écran longtemps.**

**Sinon, merci de nouveau à toi, miss-sawyer, de me laisser des reviews à chaque chapitre :D Pour le nom d'Evy, je donne un indice : aller voir mon profil. Y a un truc dessus. Et pour la fic Klaine, je peux juste dire que ce sera un UA POV Blaine/Kurt et que le titre sera pourri : Glee-cérum (Titre que j'ai pensé à dévier mais ça ne marche pas. Je l'ai trouvé en cours de physique, alors que je devais faire du dentifrice et que mon prof nous demandait les ingrédients - le glycérum est en fait un produit liant les autres composants du dentifrice - tout ça pour dire que le titre est pourri *sbaff sbaff sbaff x10***

**Et... Une nouvelle (un nouveau ?) follower de l'histoire, Echco ! Merci :) Par contre, j'aimerais bien voir une de tes histoires... tu as 76 histoires favorites et tu n'en écris pas ? C'est triste... **

**Pour finir, j'ai envie de donner un délai pour les autres chapitres mais comme j'ai peu de temps libre et que je ne connais pas l'horaire de Ginny, ça risque d'être un peu difficile. Alors je dis juste :**

**A la prochaine fois ! **

**Alex **


End file.
